Talk:Curved Swords/@comment-2.34.119.7-20190923164338
My PERSONAL ranking of all the Curved Swords, from worst to best: (ok, Curved Swords. i half-hate, half-love them. hate, because of the kicking move not really being a kick. i want to kick my enemy, not doing a weak random attack at it. also, i fell and died so many times because of this "false kick". love, because they're all Dex weapons, and with really low Str requirements. so, no need at all to raise Strength with anyone of these weapons. and i also really love them, because these are the best DPS weapons in the game. best weapons to kill a boss. any boss, ever. best boss killers right here, baby...) 7-Jagged Ghost Blade (such a shitty weapon. unique weapon, means low max damage and no buffing, plus it has single-stat scaling, and that scaling is also abysmally low as well. and finally, it's quite a rare drop. but still, if you're lucky enough to obtain this at really early game, it's probably the best weapon to use until the Undead Parish, and then it also becomes a decent secondary weapon to have, to use occasionally against foes with bleed as a weakness, useful enough at least until the second bell...) 6-Quelaag's Furysword (it's a boss weapon, then it must sucks. not this one! at least, not too much. it's actually one of the only 2 decent boss weapons out there. but still, this is yet another severely overrated weapon. you got this way too late in the game to be considered a good weapon, and then it's even a split damage weapon. it's actually not that useful in PvE, except maybe a few bosses, and even in PvP, it's just a mid-level PvP weapon. yes, it's a lot of fire damage, but it's a lot only compared to its own physical damage, or to the other split damage weapons. honestly, this weapon is mostly useful only to low-level griefers characters, nothing more. so, pretty good as a boss weapon, but severely lacking compared to other Curved Swords, and even worse compared to any kind of really good weapon...) 5-Scimitar (this is actually a pretty decent weapon. it's just that, there are several better ones of its kind around. hence why, this only gets the 5th place in the ranking) 4-Shotel (see above at number 5, same old story. except, this one gets a couple of particular attacks/moves, that hit enemies even while they protect themselves with shields, which could be quite interesting in PvP... so, the only reason this gets a better ranking than number 5, is because of its atypical attacks. even if this one is notably weaker, and even slightly heavier than that other one, yes. just a little quirk with the moveset in enough, if the other one is nothing special) 3-Gold Tracer (a unique weapon. meaning no buffing, but this time around the basic max damage is actually pretty decent, and then it becomes actually pretty good thanks to its high Dex scaling... and then, because of the bleeding aux effect, this goes directly to the top 3... thanks to its mix of great speed & bleeding, this weapon is actually quite good even at high level PvP! yep, this is most likely one of the best bleeding weapons overall... but not good enough to get to 2nd place!) 2-Falchion (why is this one above number 3? it's not a bleeding weapon, and its damage is only slightly better than the previous weapon, so why? only because this one can be buffed? well, yes. that, but also because of its really good reach. this is my second best choice against bosses, except for the Four Kings... it gets to my first choice with them. there's objectively nothing better to use against them, thanks to that great reach this weapon has, which ends up helping a lot, a WHOLE LOT against them... but really, when buffed up this is truly a monster, only the next one can compare to this, no other weapon of any kind... only as a DPS weapon i mean, mind you...) 1-Painting Guardian Sword (i just said that only this weapon compares to number 2... but, well, this one actually surpasses it, damage-wise. and it also adds that beautiful bleeding aux effect. it's pretty easy to see why this is my "best-weapon-against-bosses-inc."... its only real weakness is the really darn short reach. which is, honestly, quite a trifle thing against those huge as fuck bosses... best Curved Sword, and best DPS weapon ever. nothing else kills as fast as this one, even more if the foe is weak to bleed)